There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,682, which corresponds to German Patent Disclosure Document DE-OS No. 19 33 150, a dipole antenna for a portable radio which incorporates a conductive housing, part of which forms the antenna, and which has a circuit arrangement which constricts the space available for other electrical components. Such a construction has the disadvantage that contact with the body or with even more conductive surfaces may affect the functioning of the circuit.